Friends with benefits ?
by soulforryfu
Summary: Soul and Maka are best friends, meister and weapon and occasionally lovers. Nothing too serious, there are no feelings involved whatsoever. But what if one of them actually starts to feel something after all ? Lemon, you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Again: I'm Dutch so excuse my English.

Hey guys ,This is the first story with lemons that I'll be writing, and they're not one-shots, there's going to be a real story. I assume you've read the description so you kind of know what it'll be about. Enjoy ^^

~Soul eater or any of the characters don't belong to me. Obviously.

They where in Maka's room. Soul already laid on top of her, his shirt somewhere in a corner and he was busy removing hers as well.

_They had just gotten home from school, and they both didn't know or care how they got here. All they knew was that this wasn't the first time. A few months ago, Soul accidentally walked into her room while she was undressing and from one thing came another._

Soul growled deeply when he couldn't manage to get the shirt off her small upper body and, annoyed as he was, ripped it open. He couldn't care less. He pressed his mouth against hers and their tongues danced passionately for a few seconds, before he pulled back, panting, to remove her bra.

_Since then, it happened quite often. When they got home after a mission or school, while one of them was showering or even when they were fighting._

Maka felt his growing sex press against hers, and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Soul loved it. He loved it when she screamed his name, when she moaned under his touch. He loved the power he felt when he teased her and she couldn't take it anymore, when she just grabbed him and pushed him inside of her. He knew where she liked to be touched and what really turned her on. Soul removed her bra quickly and threw it on the floor, then he leaned in and softly bit one of her nipples. She moaned again. He let go of her nipple and went upwards, planting kisses on every piece of skin he met. He bit her neck on his way, then once again pressed his lips against hers, while his hands tried to remove her panties and her hands removed his belt, then his pants. Soul didn't feel the need to pull her skirt of, he just pushed it up a little.

_They never talked about it. They just had their way, and afterwards everything went back to normal. Best friends, Meister and Weapon. Nobody knew about it._

When her panties were down to her ankles, Soul couldn't hold back anymore. He grabbed a condom from Maka's nightstand, pulled his boxers down, opened it and put it on his hard manhood. Maka's hands ran down his scar as he positioned himself in between her legs, which she had already spread widely. The head of his cock teased her slit for a moment, and she grabbed his neck to pull him in for an aggressive kiss.

_There were no feelings involved. Just rough, passionate sex._

He entered her with a hard thrust. "Soul" she moaned, which caused him to shiver. He pulled back then thrust into her even harder, and he felt Maka bury her face in his neck with the action. She bit him hard while he managed to get into an aggressive rhythm. It hurt, but he didn't even get the time to realise it, since the pain quickly turned into pleasure. They both liked to bite and to be bitten.

_The first time was gentle, though. They both kept it safe by not being to assertive, but the second and third time, they started to realise that gentle wasn't really their thing._

Soul groaned and panted while Maka grabbed his hair and pulled it towards her mouth, forced her tongue inside and lazily toyed with his. Maka moaned his name in his mouth, louder and louder when she felt her orgasm coming. Soul felt it and thrust into her soaking pussy as deep as he could, while one hand played with her nipple to excite her that tiny bit more. He moved his mouth from her mouth to her ear, and sucked her earlobe, occasionally biting it softly. Her moans grew even louder, and after she yelled his name through the entire apartment, he knew her orgasm had hit her. He quickly pulled back, turned her around, and entered her from behind. She gasped for a moment, but let him have his way. Soul grabbed her hair and pulled it backwards while he started thrusting, a little less aggressive than before, but still hard. "Oh Maka" he mumbled as his cock moved in and out of her tight hole. He pulled her hair even harder, causing her to moan in pain mixed with pleasure, then let go and grabbed her waist to support his thrusts. Soul knew his orgasm was coming when he felt himself tense up. He moaned loudly when he came, then he pulled back and they both collapsed on the bed. After a few minutes of panting and sweating heavily, Soul used all his remaining energy to get up, throw the condom in Maka's trashcan and put his pants on. He walked out of the door and headed towards the kitchen, drank a glass of water then plopped on the sofa while turning on the tv.

_They weren't the types to cuddle after the act. They rest for a bit, then one of them left and a few minutes later they would act like nothing happened._

Soul didn't shower until the day after, he may sound dirty, but he loved the smell of sex floating around him. It reminded him of the godly pleasure he had just experienced. He was watching tv for a few minutes, when he heard Maka's door open and she appeared in the kitchen as well. Soul watched her as she opened the fridge. She had put on a plain, oversized shirt, but was still wearing the skirt that he didn't remove during their little play. For a moment he wondered if she had put on underwear, only to realise she had when she bend and took something from the floor. Maka took her bottle of water with her when she plopped on the other bench. They looked at each other. Sweat still shining on their foreheads, both only half-dressed and tired.

"What are we having for dinner ?" Soul casually asked as he looked away and continued watching some kind of anime.

"We still have some steaks. I'll make them if you want"

Soul nodded. Maka retreated to the kitchen and took out the steaks, some vegetables and a bit of soup that she had prepared yesterday.

"Dinner's ready!" she yelled about half an hour later and she put the food on some plates. They ate in silence, but it wasn't awkward, then Maka cleared the table and put the dishes aside. After that she went to read some book in the living room and Soul played some videogames. _Everything was back to normal._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they went to school on Soul's motorcycle, Maka's hands holding onto his waist firmly. When they arrived, Soul quickly parked the motorcycle and they greeted their friends. Soul immediately went over to Black Star and Kid and they headed towards the gigantic balcony, where they usually hung before and after school, sometimes even during school. Maka and the other girls already went to class, since the bell would ring in a few minutes anyway.

About 15 minutes after class started, Soul, Black Star and Kid carelessly walked in. The teacher didn't even care anymore, they were never on time so why bother ? Soul sat down next to Maka, who was eagerly listening to the words that were being said, taking as many notes as she possibly could. Soul looked at her.

"Hey, can you get this for me ? I'm going to get some sleep" He shoved his notebook next to hers and leaned back, with his feet on his desk.

Maka sighed an annoyed sigh. She hated it when he used her like this, but he knew she would do it anyway. She didn't want him to fail classes. Rapidly Maka started copying the notes she had taken, meanwhile trying to keep up with what the teacher was saying.

After first period, which took two hours, Maka gave Soul his notebook back and slapped him on the back of his head to wake him up.

"Ah, what the hell ?" "Get up idiot, first period it over"

Soul yawned –which wasn't very charming- and stretched his arms, then he slowly got up, grabbed his notebook and doddered behind the rest. They headed outside for a short break. "Hey, Maka" Liz asked, and Maka looked up to her.

Liz was at least 10 inches taller than herself, so if she talked to her she had to actually look up.

"Mh" "Can't I come home with you today ? Patty is out and Tsubaki has a date, so otherwise I'll be all alone" She looked at Maka with begging eyes, and she nodded. "Of course, why not" Liz smiled, then Maka turned to Tsubaki. "But, do you really have a date ? With who ?" Maka grinned as she looked at her friend, who was blushing.

"Uh- Black Star" she almost whispered, and Maka couldn't hold back a small chuckle. "Black Star ?" She turned around to look at the blue haired ninja, who was, as usual, yelling that he was going to surpass God and all of his other big talk. Maka shook her head, smiling.

And so after school, Soul rode his motorcycle and Liz and Maka went to their apartment by foot. Soul had arrived way before them, and when they walked in he had already taken every single snack he could get and lazily laid himself on the couch. Maka and Liz didn't pay much attention to him and headed toward Maka's room. When they got in Liz immediately plopped on the bed and grabbed Maka's laptop, opening the internet first thing.

"Do you want some snacks ?" Maka asked and Liz nodded, so she went back to the kitchen, and opened the cabinet that held the snacks. Empty.

"Did you seriously take all the snacks we have ?" she asked while walking towards Soul. "Mh" he grinned, as he hugged the bags of chips like they were his most precious items.

Maka sighed and snuck 2 bags from his arms.

"Instead of eating snacks and watching tv, you should do something useful like your homework" "Yeah, sure. After that i'll go to the library" he gave her a sarcastic look.

"You're so lazy" "You're such a bookworm" Maka blew the hairs out of her face in a frustrated way. "Idiot" "tiny-tits"

She realised this wasn't going anywhere, so she simply ignored him and went back to her room, where Liz was still on Maka's laptop.

"What'ya doing?" she curiously asked and threw a bag of chips to Liz while she laid down next to her. On the screen she saw a bunch of half-naked J-pop idols.

"Looking at my boyfriends" she casually said, and Maka chuckled.

Liz turned on some song that Maka vaguely recognized and they ate their chips, occasionally gasping or giggling about how cute the newest idols were.

"So, what do you think about Tsubaki dating Black Star ?" Liz asked and Maka chuckled again. "I don't know what I should think. I would say I honestly don't know what she sees in him," she grabbed a handful of chips "but he could be a really nice guy. Maybe when he's not yelling about how amazing he is all the time" Liz nodded. "Yeah, he may be selfish but he treats Tsubaki well. They have my approval" Liz comically raised her thumb to support her words which caused Maka to laugh.

They talked about all kinds of stuff, and when Liz finished her chips she tried to throw the bag in Maka's trashcan, but failed horribly. Maka laughed at her failed attempt and imitated it by throwing her bag against the wall, in the complete opposite direction of the trashcan. Liz couldn't hold back a chuckle, got up and grabbed Maka's bag, then threw them both in the trashcan.

"Hey" she mumbled, as she slightly pulled up the bags again. "What is-" She gasped, then grinned wider than she ever had and gave Maka a naughty look.

Maka raised an eyebrow while looking at her weird friend. "Guess you had some fun yesterday" Liz took out the filled condom and held it up in Maka's sight. "Oh my god" Maka's eyes widened as she jumped up, quickly grabbed the condom and threw it back in the trashcan. Meanwhile Liz had fell on the bed laughing and kicking her feet in the air. Maka's face had gotten redder than a tomato and she felt so awkward that she didn't know what to do or where to look. One of her friends had just found a filled condom in her trashcan. How much more embarrassing could it get ? Liz had calmed down a bit and now curiously stared at Maka.

"How was it ?" Maka looked up. "Was it good ? Was he good ?" Her face cooled down slightly and she shyly nodded. "Really ? Tell me!"

Liz, being the horny teenager she is, got a little too excited because she now knew she wasn't the only one who had had sex anymore, and she had someone to talk with about it. Maka sat down on the side of her bed.

"Yeah, you know. I liked it" She didn't really know how to put it, but Liz helped her out.

"What did you do ?" she raised an eyebrow. "I mean, was it just sex or did you guys have a little foreplay too ?"

Maka absolutely didn't feel comfortable talking about this, but she knew she could trust Liz and she really didn't intend to embarrass her, she was honestly curious.

"Uhm, this time it was basically just sex" she swallowed slowly. "Unless you call some biting and kissing foreplay"

Liz gasped again, but it was more fake-surprised. "This time ? Do you mean.. This wasn't the only time ?"

Maka's cheeks grew hot and a few seconds later she found herself blushing, again. Then she slightly shook her head. "Does that mean that you're boyfriend and girlfriend ?" Maka quickly shook her head again. "No ! definitely not !" Liz supported her head with her hands while she looked at Maka with big, curious eyes. The grin around her mouth hadn't disappeared since she first found the condom.

"But do you like him ?"

The question kind of got Maka of guard, she never really thought about that.

"I guess not.. I mean, besides sex we don't really do anything. I never actually took time to think about that" "Well maybe you should"

Maka nodded, realising she was right. What is she did like him ? No, he always scolded her and told her to do stuff. Why would she fall for him ?

Liz got up and lightly hugged her friend. "I'll get going, see you tomorrow !" "Okay, see you" Maka yelled after her friend, who was already opening the front door. Maka slid down against the wall, and thought about Liz's words just now. She was about to analyse how she saw Soul, but she didn't get much time since the white haired boy in question opened her door and lazily leaned against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi, can you make dinner ? I'm hungry" Maka looked at him. "Are you serious ? You just ate like 15 bags of chips" Soul grinned. "And some chocolate, coke, cake and leftover sushi." Maka shook her head in disapproval.

"What do you want ?" She sighed as she walked past the still grinning kid, towards the kitchen. Soul followed her.

"Pasta. Like spaghetti or something" Maka nodded while she took out a pot, followed by some spaghetti and a jar of sauce. Soul took a chair and sat himself down with his arms and head leaning on the back of the chair. "What did you talk about with Liz ?" he curiously asked as he watched Maka cut open the spaghetti and put it in the boiling water.

"Uh- Boys" She wasn't lying, they did talk about boys. But she was definitely not saying that they talked about sex. About their sex.

"Girls are so boring" he mumbled, but he made sure it was loud enough for Maka to understand. Maka opened the jar of sauce and put it in a bowl, to warm it up in the microwave. While the sauce warmed up, she started stirring the spaghetti.

"What do boys talk about that's so interesting, then ?" She asked as she licked a bit of sauce of off her finger. Soul shrugged. "I don't know, girls I guess" Maka grinned. "Girls and sports" he finished.

"See, guys are not one bit less boring than girls" "But guys don't talk about how much they crush on someone, it's mostly about how hot they are and how far they got with someone" Maka turned the heat of, then looked at Soul, leaning against the counter. "Do you seriously think we don't talk about that ? So you think that all we do is giggle about how much we like a guy ?" Soul shrugged for the second time this evening. "Maybe" "I can assure you that you're wrong"

Soul got up, grinning and approached her. "Then, what _do_ you talk about ?" he placed his hands on the counter, around either side of her. Maka was kind of blown away by his sudden closeness, and before she could answer he talked again.

"About this ?"

He leaned in and kissed her lips, his tongue playing with hers for a few seconds before he pulled back a little, biting her bottom lip as he did so.

"About this, maybe ?" Soul's hands danced on her thighs before they climbed up under her skirt, and lightly stroked over her panties. Maka gasped at the touch, which caused Soul to grin even wider.

"Or about this ?" He kissed her neck several times, sometimes biting slightly while his hands worked their way into her panties and gently rubbed her. Maka moaned with every stroke, but the moment Liz's words crossed her mind again she decided to stop it before they ended up having sex on the kitchen table or something like that.

"The spaghetti's overcooking" she mumbled while she pushed him away and turned around. Soul backed up with a sigh and sat down on his chair again. She made it quite obvious: He wasn't banging her tonight.

When they got to school the next morning Soul was in an irritating mood. He got pretty turned on last night and ever since he had experienced real sex his hand couldn't please him anymore. When he got horny he just turned to Maka and she was more than happy to help him. But yesterday she obviously turned him down, and he wasn't very happy with it. He growled in annoyance when they met their friends.

"SOUL ! Come accompany me on my godly walk to the balcony !" For once, Soul didn't really feel like listening to Black Star.

"Shut up" he hissed to his ninja friend, who looked kind of shocked before he quickly recovered.

"You should be grateful that you get to be my friend. I'm going to surpass God, after all !"

Black Star realised the scythe weapon wasn't in the mood, so he went to talk –more like yell- to Tsubaki and Kid. Maka looked at her obviously annoyed weapon, that angrily stood aside while the others talked. He has been like that since this morning, but she decided to leave him alone so he could deal with it himself. She knew he hated it when she asked him what was bothering him.

"What's wrong with Soul ?" Tsubaki asked with a worried look on her face. Maka shrugged "I don't know, he's been like this since this morning" Tsubaki nodded to show she heard it and opened her mouth to say something, but then the bell rang. Soul walked behind his friends when they headed to class, for once they weren't late and the teacher seemed relieved. Not that it mattered, he would sleep anyways and later, when Maka forced him to, would use her notes to study. As said, he laid his feet on his desk and closed his eyes, to be woken up by a slap two hours later. Like usual he cursed but then got up, following after his friends. Next class was Soul Studies, just as boring as every other subject this school taught. While walking through the hallways, he stared at Maka. Her pigtails lightly brushed against her neck and her long jacket hugged her slender body tightly. Unconsciously, his mind filled up with memories. How he had kissed and licked that neck, how many times he ripped that jacket open to get access to her body, to cover it with kisses and touches. How he teased her and she teased him, until the point that they both couldn't take it anymore. How she moaned his name.. Soul shivered and felt himself getting hard. Fuck it. He needed her, now. He speeded up and grabbed her arm, then pulled her back.

"What- Soul what are you doing ?" Maka asked, surprised.

"I suddenly remembered, we had to go to the Death Room today" She raised an eyebrow. "Really, why ? And why now, we'll miss Soul Studies and your grades aren't exactly great" "I'll just tell you later" He made her follow him by turning around and pulling her arm, and Maka just had the time to look at her friends.

"I'll see you guys later, huh ?" They all nodded, Patty was already hopping further while giggling, Tsubaki just looked confused and Liz had a little grin playing on her face.

"Sure, take your time" she chuckled, and then they turned around and continued walking towards Soul Studies. Maka sighed.


End file.
